Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator and an actuator for opening/closing a vehicle door.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, as an actuator for opening/closing a vehicle door, an actuator having a configuration in which an actuator (a support member) configured to open/close a tail gate is installed between the surroundings of an opening section on the side of the vehicle body and the tail gate (a back door) installed in the opening section to be opened and closed is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-100956). The actuator includes a first housing having a tubular shape, a second housing formed to have a diameter larger than that of the first housing and into which the first housing is inserted from one end side, a motor unit (a motor) installed in the first housing, a screw spindle connected to the motor unit via a speed reducer and disposed coaxially with the motor unit, a spindle nut fixed to the second housing and screwed onto the screw spindle, and a compression coil spring accommodated in the second housing and configured to bias the first housing and the second housing in an extension direction.
In addition, sockets are installed at both ends of the actuator in an axial direction, i.e., one end of the second housing and the other end of the first housing. The socket of the first housing is pivotably connected to a ball stud installed on a vehicle body. Meanwhile, the socket of the second housing is pivotably connected to a ball stud installed on a tail gate. These sockets are frequently disposed on a central axis of the actuator.
In such a configuration, in the actuator, when the motor unit is rotated and driven, rotation of an output shaft of the motor unit is transmitted to the screw spindle via the speed reducer, and the screw spindle is rotated.
The spindle nut screwed onto the screw spindle is moved in the axial direction of the screw spindle by rotation of the screw spindle. Accordingly, the actuator telescopically extends and retracts as the second housing enters or exits the first housing, and an opening/closing operation of the tail gate is performed. Here, since the sockets are pivotably connected to the ball studs, unreasonable stress is not applied between the actuator, and the body and the tail gate, and the opening/closing operation of the tail gate is smoothly performed.